


Spent

by hands0me_rhys



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Plug, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Connor is high :’), Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, I love them so much, Insecurity, M/M, Panic Attacks, Riding, Teasing, ayeee evan and connor are in college and alive and happy, evans panic attacks are just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: Evan sits on Connor’s cock.





	Spent

Evan wanted to, he really did, to go in the living room and stop having his _stupid_ melt-downs. He could already hear Connor, in that low coo, telling him it wasn’t stupid. That if it mattered to _Evan_ , it mattered to _Connor_. But that doesn’t help, not always.

Evan just.. cried, when things became too much for him to handle. How does that not get annoying? How does Connor try to remedy it without getting pissed off? He swallowed. Evan’s been sitting here in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. For god’s sake, he lives here and he’s still afraid of disrupting his boyfriend— with what he was wanting.

Evan told himself he wouldn’t get worked up when he started touching himself, or when he was airy and slipped the anal plug inside of himself. He wanted to ask Connor for help, but.. he also doesn’t, because he was terrified he would come off desperate. Of course he _was_ , he always is for Connor, but that made him insecure as hell. 

He couldn’t even find release. His groin was throbbing. The ring around his shaft was proving hard to ignore. Evan didn’t want to repress it. Should he? He wanted something to _fill_ him. He wanted it to be Connor— and most of the time, it is, but Evan was too anxious to ask. They’ve had sex before; it’s just that.. Evan doesn’t like hearing himself during it.

The dirty blonde rolled the sleeves of his sweater past his elbows, inhaling at the count of four. He held it for seven, and for nine, he let the air leave him. His fingers were trembling, but he breathed, and he’s here again. “J-Jesus, okay.” He stared at himself in the mirror. The boy flicked back a few stray strands of hair, straightening his shoulders.

“It’s fine. It’s okay— it is.” Evan muttered incoherently, coaxing himself into it. He isn’t wearing pants, and maybe a little thankful for the loose boxers he’d obtained. The sweater is bunchy and two sizes too big, but comfortable. He had breathing room. This is good— _good start, Hansen_. Evan opened the door, clutching the knob as he stepped barefoot through the doorway. It’s well past midnight.

He told Connor he was going to head to bed; an understatement. There’s that familiar figure, laying on the couch with his legs outstretched and his arms crossed. The show on the screen was squeaking due to the low volume, the characters within incredibly muffled. Connor’s angled to watch, but his lips quirk in restrained amusement. “Thought you went to bed, Ev.”

He looked damn near ready to pass out there— he’s high right now, which is a common occurrence for the past three years they’ve lived together. It’s less destructive than drinking, at least, and Evan tolerated it. “I couldn’t fall asleep. C-Can I lay with you?” 

Connor didn’t have to say anything, raising his arms up and beckoning him. The smaller man felt his stomach flutter happily, and his bare feet brush meekly on the wooden floorboards. The only light in the room was the lamp by the couch and the flicker of the television.

He sunk into his boyfriend’s embrace, sighing when Connor wrapped his arms around him and tugged him close against his chest. He smelled like light cologne and smoke, an intoxication that Evan knew _all_ too well. The man beneath him ran his fingers down his back, the pad of his thumb stopping at the band of his boxers.

Evan shivered, and for split second, Connor went still. “Are you hard?” He hummed, slow, and Evan nipped at his jaw. “A little. I-Is that bad?” His stutter was a part of him; it always has been, and it made him feel impossibly young and vulnerable.

Connor said it was _sexy_ , and Evan’s face would run red from the lips on his ear. “Of course not, sweetheart.” He chuckled, and that warm voice made Evan’s insides ache in desperation. He’s starting to realize how dependent he was with Connor, how easily he’d get worked up.

“Want to tell me?” The man beneath him questioned softly, right hand easing down and cupping the space connecting his thigh and backside. “Uh, I.. um.” Evan froze, when Connor prodded at the flesh of his ass, and a groan left him as easy as when the brunette’s thumb caught at the flat end of the anal plug behind the layer of fabric. Connor’s expression faltered, his eyes dilated and glazed when he saw Evan’s face twist.

The smaller man bit his bottom lip, shifting until he ground down against Connor’s hip. The lanky man laughed, deep in his chest, and he shoved his hands into his boxers, groping his ass and tugging at the toy. Evan’s more excited than anything, mouth falling open in a choked whimper. “You want to play, baby?” The brunette asked, and Evan swallowed around the grip that Connor caught him in. His fingernails bit at the back of his thighs, and Evan pushed against it.

“I just— Connor, let me..” His thighs shook, and he cried out when the man pulled the plug out, replacing them with his fingers. The toy dropped on the couch, between Connor’s legs and under his knee. There’s enough leftover lube for him to slip three in, and he grasped pliantly to buck back against warm fingers.

Connor tugged his boxers down with his free hand, raising an eyebrow teasingly when Evan’s cock leaked and sprung free. The ring around his prick was beautiful; Evan’s cock was thick around and smaller, dripping and desperate for touch. “What do you want, Ev? I can’t help you unless you tell me.” He’s being an asshole, intentionally. Evan felt the knot build in his stomach, locking up when he felt Connor’s index finger brush directly against his prostate.

“Let me.. sit. Please.” The brunette tilted Evan’s chin down, pressing a hard kiss on his lips. “Don’t know what you mean, babe. _Describe_ it to me.” Evan whined in response, opening his mouth and letting a foreign tongue slip past his lips. His pleas are muffled. Connor bit roughly at his lips once, twice, and Evan bucked against him. Precum smeared easily against the lanky man’s navel, shirt hiked up some from the movement. “What a mess, Hansen.” The brunette grinned, and Evan felt drool pool at the back of his throat. 

“I w-want to sit on your cock.” His ears flushed, but he peppered kisses on Connor’s cheek, chaste. A whine built from his chest when his boyfriend forced his fingers deeper, receiving little resistance. Evan had laid in bed for twenty minutes, stroking himself until he was dripping and on the verge of cumming, and forced the cock ring over his head. God, it took everything in him to not take it off and soil the bed sheets.

Connor took the opportunity to rub his back, pushing his sweater up some and exposing Evan to the air. He shivered some, almost completely limp and pliant in his partner’s arms. “Is that all you want, sweetheart?” Connor asked, the quirk of his lips still evident when Evan gave him soft pecks of bribery.

“Please, hn, _yes_ — for a little bit. Is that okay?” The smaller man responded meekly, arching into his touch. “That’s fine, Ev. It’s fine.” The brunette invoked comfort, and Evan keened for the affection. He knew what he wanted to do, most of all. 

Connor slipped his fingers out, Evan whimpered, and the man beneath him squeezed the outer most of his left thigh. Evan made quick work of pulling his own underwear the rest of the way, off of both ankles and discarded on the floor. His hands knew this, familiar with the waistband of Connor’s sweatpants. If it were a belt, his fingers would shake and he’d fumble— he’s thankful that Connor was as patient as he was with him.

The lanky man lifted his hips, and Evan pulled them down before finally settling his weight on Connor’s thighs. He cupped his boyfriend through his briefs, squeezing the half hard bulge there. Evan could feel the man’s eyes on him, and when he glanced back up, Connor’s grinning softly. His hair was messy, stray strands falling over his right eye. Connor usually put it up to avoid getting it in his face, but Evan thought it was... beautiful.

Connor was _always_ beautiful, though. “What are you thinking about?” Evan’s cheeks were hot, self conscious that he was doing something wrong. “Just that I love you.” Connor responded cheekily, and Evan snorted in a soft bout of laughter. “You’re so _corny_.” Evan couldn’t contain the chuckles, but Connor’s got him beat when he pulled him down for an open-mouthed kiss.

It’s giggly and they’re both smiling, until it gets deeper within the minute it lasted. Evan’s reduced to puffs of air, saliva running down his chin when Connor’s tongue is languid over the roof of his mouth. It’s messy, wet, and Evan’s struggling to keep up. He chased after his lips when Connor finally pulled away again, and the lanky man put a firm grasp on his throat. Evan swallowed around it, mouth falling open when the brunette wiped the spit off of his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

He flicked his tongue over his thumb, and Connor grit his teeth. “Stop teasing, Hansen.” Evan smiled wholeheartedly, kissing the space between his thumb and index finger. He nipped down Connor’s throat, kissing his chest and abdomen, biting softly at his navel. Evan mouthed wetly around the fabric of his briefs, his cock erect and leaking through his underwear.

Connor inhaled unevenly, and sifted a hand into Evan’s hair. It was slack, for a time, until Evan pulled his briefs down to his thighs and sucked the precum leaking from the head of his cock. His grip tightened, and Evan whimpered in appreciation. “Pretty boy. You like my cock?” Evan didn’t fight the urge, swallowing around the length and taking as much as he could in that instance.

He hollowed out his cheeks, lips pulled back and careful not to nick his teeth on the sensitive skin. Evan’s eyes tear up, but he still doesn’t break eye contact with Connor. The lanky man has that look in his eyes, completely lustful and love-filled at the very same time. “You’re a whore for me, Ev. Just me.” Evan couldn’t agree more. He’s done this enough times to know how to get Connor off; he could cum just from the way Connor sounded, the way his eyebrows would furrow and his toes would curl instinctively.

When Evan topped, god, he was always excited to see Connor come undone. The smaller man bobbed his head, sputtering some when the head of his lover’s cock bumped easily on the back of his throat. Connor pulled him off, roughly at first, but his fingers rub circles into his scalp. Evan held his mouth open, longing for the taste of his boyfriend’s semen on his tongue. It’s completely lewd, filthy, but it’s a pleasure he’s come to know intimately.

Connor chuckled loosely, keeping Evan from wrapping his lips around him again. “Sit on me, Evan.” It’s testing, like he’s waiting for Evan to protest, but the smaller man couldn’t contain the feral happiness when he crawled back up. He lined himself up with Connor, and a sob ripped from him when he sunk down on his cock. Connor slung an arm over his shoulders and then his back.

“Hey,” He muttered against ear, forcing his hips up and bucking into Evan. The ashen blonde hiccuped, completely filled, weeping softly at the stretch. He absolutely _loved_ it. “Evan, hey. You still okay?” Connor massaged his back, holding him tight against his chest. Evan nuzzled into the comfort, mumbling incoherently. He mouthed at Connor’s earlobe, planting a wet kiss on the unmarred skin under his neck. He sucked a love bite there, and Connor hummed lowly. “A yes, then.”

The smaller man stayed tucked in his arms, closing his eyes. “Y-Yeah. It’s— _uhn_. It’s good.” A nervous giggle leaves Evan, and Connor kissed his temple. Evan liked being like this— not moving, just laying here for ten minutes at a time. It’s excruciating because he’s leaking and needy, but he just wanted Connor to stay inside him for a bit longer.

Connor only shifted to get more comfortable once, one arm wrapped over Evan and the other propping his head up to angle and watch the show that was previously forgotten. Evan fell asleep for fifteen of those minutes, until his ache became too apparent and he flexed needily around Connor’s cock. He grunted softly, grasping at his boyfriend’s forearm, pawing for affection.

Connor’s still rubbing his back, kneading fingertips between his shoulders. Evan placed an open mouthed kiss on his throat, and the brunette hummed in response. The smaller man gyrated his hips, a strangled noise leaving him when he feels the pressure building in his stomach again. Connor huffed, reaching for the underside of his thighs when Evan began to get restless. They’re looking for a better position, but the ashen blonde sat up and in that same moment, slid back down on his boyfriend’s cock.

It’s burning, but Evan couldn’t stop himself— Connor thumbed the slit of his shaft, and when Evan’s completely lost in moving his hips in the same rhythm as his partner, Connor pulls off the cock ring. Evan didn’t have the time to register that’s he was cumming, but then his whole body was shaking and Connor’s stomach was coated in it.

He milked him of everything he had, stroking Evan through orgasm and the meek sobbing. The smaller man didn’t want it to be over, but Connor’s peppering kisses on his face and he’s lost the stamina to keep going.

”Gross.” Evan grimaced some, because he laid back on Connor and the sticky fluid already smeared on his own stomach  “Last time I checked, it was yours.” Connor snorted, that cheeky smile evident. “Hey— Let me get you off.” Evan started, begrudging to let the cock inside him slip out unless it meant he could install something better for his boyfriend, and the lanky man bit at the shell of his ear. “You don’t have to, Ev.”

The smaller man snaked an arm between them, shifting his hips and letting Connor slide out. The brunette made a noise, probably out of sheer surprise from the cold, but Evan wrapped his palm over and began pumping. He got his lips back on his boyfriend’s mouth, and _god damn it_ — Evan thought it was the sexiest thing when Connor would groan into the kiss. He’s touchy-feely when they do, and Evan loved every second he’d get to run his free hand through Connor’s hair.

It doesn’t take long for him to orgasm, cumming in thick ropes into Evan’s hand. The look on Connor’s face was unhinged when Evan brought his hand up and licked the remainder of it all up. He swallowed it, and he’s grinning because Connor’s still trying to bite at his throat with intent. 

“You still have more left in you?” The lanky man growled, squeezing his ass lavishly. “Mm. Take a shower with me. Then we’ll see.” Evan proposed, implications obvious when he purred into his boyfriend’s touch. God, he fucking loved Connor Murphy. 


End file.
